Perfect
by Jade Straight
Summary: Perfect that’s what went across Fleur’s mind all the time. Smile perfectly, dance perfectly, act perfectly. Every one wanted her to be perfect, every one expected her to be perfect. Perfect, just Perfect. Re-written version


PERFECT  
by J.Straight

*A/N* I was reading through Perfect yesterday and decided that it needed more work so... here it is. A fresh new version

*DISCLAIMER* all characters in this short story belong to J.K.Rowling. Except Tish Delacour who  
is my creation I would appreciate it very much if you ask permission to use any of my characters  
other than that everything clear.  
  
Fleur flashed a smile at Roger Davis as the number ended and quickly excused her self to go to the ladies room but not before putting one of her charms on him. There was no way she could leave her partner alone! She remembered her mother's voice as she made her way through the crowd smiling at the boys who gawked at her beauty

" Never ever! Leave a boy (your partner) at a party or dance," Tish Delacour said sternly, "If you have to, don't forget to put one of your Veela charms on him. Smile...SMILE! Perfect!" 

Perfect that's what went across Fleur's mind every second of the day. Smile perfectly! Dance Perfectly! Act perfectly! Every one wanted her to be perfect, every one _expected_ her to be perfect! Perfect, perfect, every minute of the hour, every hour of the day, every day of the week, every week of the year. No more than perfect, no less than  
perfect!

She pushed the door to the Ladies Room and examined herself in the mirror. Thankfully no one  
other than her was present. They would scowl ate her if she was there, "What does _she_ need to be looking at the mirror for?" "Why does _she_ have to be so beautiful.

The Ladies Room had a maroon carpet, walls painted ivory and red sofas with golden linings. A door to the far left led to the washrooms. Fleur sighed and ran her hand through her silky, silver hair. She was a Veela and a human. A very difficult  
position to be in. Her mother a Veela, her father a wizard.   


Well, she thought to herself, at least I don't turn into a fireball throwing vulture when I get angry. Lucky, she smiled, what would my boy friends think? But it was difficult, anyway. Veela's were always perfect, they couldn't help it! Fleur   
inherited her dad's side of the family when it came to her personality. She had a weakness but was loyal. She couldn't   
dream of letting her parents down. 

She had to be perfect! For her family, her family was all she had. Her dad was pleased when he found out that she was a champion. "I will judge her when she wins!" said Fleur's mother, dismissing her. 

"Je me déteste" she said angrily,

A hot tear slid down her cheek, but Fleur didn't wipe it, there was no one there... or at least she thought. There was a noise from the shadows. Fleur spun around 

"Oo iz dere?" she called out. A pretty girl stumbled out from the of the shadows. Her face was red as if she had been crying. "Oh." said Fleur, "You are Arry's friend, no?" Hermione Granger broke into tears and sunk onto a sofa. 

"I wish.." she sobbed, "I wish... it wasn't like that!"  
"Like vat?" said Fleur impatiently wiping her own tears way.  
Hermione looked up, her face tear streaked " I wish... I could be more than 'Harry's friend'."

Fleur was surprised. Not only did this strange girl see her own self , Fleur Delacour the beautiful part-Veela cry, but she poured out her own feelings too! Fleur was grateful but didn't want to show it.

"Vy? Vat do you vant to be?". Hermione sniffed and looked up. "I wish I could be more known to the world than Harry Potters best friend or Victor Krum's girl friend! I want to be more known to the world! Not by any relation to someone! but making a difference! Every one thinks i'm a... a scarlet woman. Even Ron's mother! I want to be somebody!" 

Fleur raised her eyebrows, trying to be unfeeling "And vere iz ze chance for zat?" she asked. "Oh Fleur!" Hermione implored "I don't want to be me! I wish I were you! You're beautiful! You're charming and everyone likes you!" Fleur placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, she had dissolved in tears again.

"Mon cher enfant, You don't vant to be me!" she said to Hermione seriously, " I ave to be perfect! Ma mere vould vant it ! It iz not eazy being perfect! I ave to be beautiful! And let ma pere and mere is proud of me! I like thiz vut it iz not easy pleazing zem! Ma mere iznt pleazed zat I am champion!"

"What!" said Hermione disbelieving, " I bet she is!" 

Fleur shook her head sadly, "No," she said " Ma mere zaid she vill be pleazed ven I vin!" Hermione looked horrified." vat you haz to underztand iz zat people ave lez or more zen you! Like moa! I ave beauty and money! Vut no friendz, everyone I know either vants me or envies me! No life, an vidout a life, zere iz no use for beauty, money or charm. Ve all ave to die, ze rezt iz all optional. You are still young, chéri. In ze ten yearz I vill vind your name in a book, no?" Hermione blushed, "From vat I ave eard, you are very..." Fleur searched for the right word, "zmart. But I am dumb- stupide. I admit I am good at astronomie and a few ozers. I 'onestly zon't no vy I vas picked."

"Maybe it was because you have a heart of gold, Fleur." Said Hermione grinning at her. She rose up and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Fleur... I appreciate it" Fleur smiled. 

"Just-" said Hermione reaching for the doorknob, "stay away from Ron will you?"

Fleur beamed after Hermione. She fixed her hair and bounced out the door, greeting Davies with a kiss, "Vould you like to go outside?" she asked, maybe things should be left the way there are and maybe... just maybe. The words Fleur Delacour would not only be written inside a book, but on the cover too!


End file.
